Suzuno Fuusuke
Suzuno Fuusuke (涼野風介) (alien name: Gazel, ガゼル), was a forward and the captain of Diamond Dust, and co-captain of Chaos along with Nagumo Haruya. Later in season 3, he became one of the forwards of Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"The captain of Diamond Dust. His calm exterior conceals a cold heart."'' Appearance He has light-gray hair that is pointed towards the left and teal-colored eyes. He also has raised sleeves and a slender body. His normal clothes consist of a purple jacket, light blue shirt, brown trousers and a pair of dark brown sneakers. He used to wear the uniform of Diamond Dust and later on, Chaos then Fire Dragon. Personality Usually he is calm, arrogant and is overconfident about his own skills. He's also a genius and talented soccer player, and tends to comb his hair with his fingers, an action similar to Afuro's. His personality is the opposite of Nagumo Haruya's. However when he was in Fire Dragon, he grew less arrogant and more friendly, shown when he greeted Inazuma Japan before the match, where he changed his tone. Plot Season 2 He is one of the top players of Aliea Academy, Diamond Dust's captain and forward.He first appeared when Epsilon Kai lost to Raimon and exiles Desarm and the Epsilon team. He seemed to be intrigued by Endou and challenges him to one match. As a way to made Raimon's team play, Suzuno threatened to destroy Tokyo with his black and blue footballs. However, the match wasn't as easy as Suzuno imagined, and ended in a draw even after he made two goals using Northern Impact. He was seen stroking his hair after becoming irritated during the match, and was shocked and almost couldn't speak during the meeting with Gran and Burn after the match. Later on, he joined forces with Burn to create the strongest team, Chaos. During the match against Raimon he made a great quantity of goals against the unfinished Mugen The Hand. He shows to have a combination hissatsu with Burn, called Fire Blizzard. Season 3 He was recruited by Aphrodi to join Fire Dragon, along with Nagumo. Before the match against Inazuma Japan, he and Nagumo are introduced by Aphrodi to Endou and the others, leaving Hiroto and Midorikawa shocked. During the match he, Afuro and Burn brought out their strongest move, Chaos Break, but Fire Dragon still lost to Inazuma Japan at a score of 4-3. Recruitment Second game You must first defeat his team, Diamond Dust at the Fuji Forest. Then, select him in the machine and he'll be somewhere in the forest. Take Fubuki with you, and he'll challenge you into 2 battles. Be careful, the second challenge is hard. Scoring againts their keeper will be impossible if your striker's Kick stat is below 80. Third game You must defeat Fire Dragon on the principal route to recruit him. Select him in the machine and Suzuno will appear left of Toramaru's Home (Not in Liocott Island Area). You have to fight Suzuno 3 times before he joins you. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Chaos Break ' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard ' *'OF Water Veil ' *'SK Zokuseikyouka ' *'SK Critical!' (Chaos form) Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Fire Blizzard ' *'OF Heaven's Time ' *'SK Zokuseikyouka ' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Eternal Blizzard ' *'SH Icicle Road ' *'SH Joker Rains ' *'OF White Blade' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Trivia *The "Suzu" in "Suzuno" (涼野) means cold, while the "Fuu" in "Fuusuke" (風介) means wind. *He and Aphrodi have worn the same numbers: 9, 10 and 11. *In some dub versions, Gazelle's gender has been changed to female in the anime, but stayed as male in all versions of the game. **This gender swap contrasted to the rules of FFI tournament, which states that only males were allowed to participate. Category:Diamond Dust Category:Chaos Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Fire Dragon Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Keshin User